Curio's Curious Discovery
Curio's Curious Discovery is the eighth episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Episode Summary The episode starts of with Escargoon claiming King Dedede to be the 17,052nd ruler in Dream Land. Dedede, acting snobbish, makes a speech towards the Cappies claiming how they came to kiss up to him. To Dedede's horrors, he finds nobody to be listening to his speech. Tiff exclaims that it was the Cappy Clan that founded Cappy Town, not the Dedede clan. Enraged, Dedede claims that HE'S the ruler of Cappy Town. Coo just flies by and yawns. Later, Tiff and Professor Curio are digging for artifacts while Tuff and Kirby are fooling around. Prof. Curio then finds an arrowhead made by a Cappy ancestor, which confirms his theory that ancient Cappies built Cappy Town. Excitedly, Tiff grabs her camera to take a picture, but falls into a trap constructed by Tuff and Kirby. Tiff yells at Tuff to go home. Tuff runs away from his sister and says that digging up stuff is boring. Prof. Curio then excliams that looking for artifacts help people know better where their ancestors came from and how they lived. Tuff says that he doesn't care because their ancestors aren't even around. Angered, Tiff charges toward Tuff, but falls into another trap while Tuff and Kirby laugh. Tiff then slams her shovel in the dirt, which makes a clanking sound. Surprised, Tiff bangs her shovel again and hears the same sound. Tiff asks Curio what this is. In a worried tone, Curio says that he doesn't know what that is. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby dig until they reveal what it was: a stone casket! Excited, Tiff claims that they have discovered the burial site of an ancient Cappy King; she starts taking pictures. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby go round up the other citizens to show off her discovery. However, King Dedede got ahold of the news and arrives as well. Dedede starts to complain about how they show up when "some old box" is dug up, but not for his corralation. Tiff then tells Dedede that he's a phony and to open the box to prove she's right. With a whack of his hammer, King Dedede breaks the casket open and the citizens are shocked to what they see! Inside the casket, there was the remains of ancient ruler, but not a Cappy ruler: it was the remains of a Dedede-esque shaped skeleton with a crown and hammer included! Dedede, happy to know he's king, tells the Cappies to dig up all the other artifacts they could find and have them for themsleves. Tiff asks Curio if the Cappies really did start the civilization like he told them. Curio then states that the evidence disapproves his hypothesis. The Cappy citizens then start to find artifacts such as golden maskes and other awkward items. Disappionted, Curio walks away. At his museum, Curio polishes a pot, still filled with disappointment. Tiff then tries to cheer him up by saying that he can always think up of new theories and she also thanks him for discovering that the Dedede clan founded Cappy Town. Prof. Curio then says that he's happy that Cappies are more interested in history and that he still has plenty of work to do. He hands Tiff the arrowhead he discovered and tells her to go along. Tiff, also filled with disappointment, examines her arrowhead while her parents tell her to come and eat. Tuff then explains to his mom and dad that it's weird that all these Dedede artifacts showed up all of a sudden when they were finding evidence that lead to Cappy civilization. Tiff leaves for outside and discovers Curio hauling something covered in a sheet. Tiff follows him until he enters a cave located next to where the stone casket was found. He starts to dig a hole in the wall and unveils the item to be another Dedede artifact. Astonished, Tiff takes pictures and keeps them as evidence for Curio's heinous act. The next day, Cappy citizens come and see Curio's new discovery, which Gengu exclaims to name it the Dedede Stone. Tiff takes Prof. Curio to a different area along with Tuff and Kirby. She then shows him the pictures. This makes Mr. Curio shocked and dissappointed in himself. Tiff says that if he doesn't tell the truth, she'd have to turn him in and send him to jail for forgery. As she walks away, her, Kirby, and Tuff are cornered by Escargoon and Dedede who tie the trio up. Escargoon then tells Curio to make his speech and to lie about it. Curio begins his speech stating that all the discoveries they found lead to the Dedede clan. He then remembers what he always tells Tiff: "The most important thing isn't show that your theory is right, but to dig all the way to the truth". Prof. Curio then states that all the citizens have been decieved and that he made all the artifacts he found. He also explains that he did this because his research wasn't being funded, but Dedede promised to fund if he placed afrtifacts to make it look like the Dedede clan was Cappy Town's legitimate rulers. He then throws the photos to prove that he was the one that placed the artifacts. Tiff also exclaims that Dedede is the phony. Baffled, Dedede asks how the trio managed to escape! He then sees Meta Knight perched atop a pillar with the rope in his hand. The Cappies start to complain how Dedede shouldn't be king. Little did they know, Dedede had a trick up his sleeve. He made the Dedede Stone grow to giant proportions causing the whole cave to collapse. While Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are hiding, Prof. Curio attempts to hurt the monster with a pick, but trips due to the shockwaves made by the Dedede Stone. Tiff also trips and is about to be crushed by the Dedede Stone. Unluckily, she is crushed. Tuff tells Kirby to inhale the Dedede Stone, but it's too big and heavy to be inhaled. Kirby tries one more time, but this time Curio manages to muster enough courage to pick at the Dedede Stone, causing pieces of it to come off. Kirby inhales the pieces and becomes Stone Kirby! Kirby headbutts into the Dedede Stone, causing it to fall over and allowing Meta Knight to relax. The Stone grabs Kirby and tries to crush him. Using quick thinking however, Tiff calls Kabu to send the Warp Star. Kirby flies above the Dedede Stone and turns into his alternate stone form. The Warp Star is not strong enought to handle his weight and drops Kirby on the Dedede Sotne, causing him to go right through and creating a huge gap. The Dedede Stone then collapses on itself and turns into a pile of gray bricks. Unfortunately for them, Dedede and Escargoon become trapepd under the huge pile of bricks. Prof. Curio exclaims that he's done digging up fake artifacts and he's goign to go back into digging real legitimate artifacts that will help better understand Cappy history. Meta Knight then talks to himself saying that with every battle, Kirby's strength and skills intensify and that he has the true makings of a Star Warrior. The episode ends with Dedede trying to convince Kirby to help him and Escargoon get out, which Kirby does so. Changes in the dub *In Hoshi no Kaabii, King Dedede says d*mnit. This was removed from the dub because it is not appropriate for American children. Trivia *It is never revealed where Professor Curio obtained the skeleton inside of the stone casket. *Somehow, the Dedede skeleton laughs along with King Dedede and Escargoon. *Coo makes a very small cameo appearance at the beginning of the episode. *While King Dedede is telling Dedede Stone to stomp on Tiff, King Dedede's finger is unusually long. *When King Dedede and Escargoon drive in, there are two Tiffs. Gallery File:Doubletiff.png|Two Tiffs can be seen for a few seconds after the king and Escargoon drive in. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes